


The Princess and the Dragon

by Jalules



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Enthusiastic Consent, Fairy Tale Elements, Other, Royalty, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalules/pseuds/Jalules
Summary: A princess with a plan asks a very particular favor of a dragon.
Relationships: strong independent princess/dragon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	The Princess and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> The dragon in this story is not gendered and has a penis; penis-in-vagina sex occurs.

.

.

.

Under cover of darkness a princess arrives at the mouth of a cave. She travels in secret; her face is hidden by the hood of a cloak, and the royal crest worn around her neck is tucked away beneath her dress. She cannot afford to be seen by any but the one she seeks.

She steps lightly into the cave, wary until she can be sure of what waits inside, one hand resting on the blade of a small knife holstered at her hip. Stray coins and colorful baubles litter the ground beneath her, the sight of them bolsters her confidence; this is most definitely the dragon’s lair.

A small fire burns deeper inside the cave, casting flickering shadows against the stone walls. They look lopsided mostly, piles of treasure and upended chests, but as she pauses at this inner-cave’s entrance a creature inside moves, obscuring all the smaller shadows with one enormous one.

The princess hears the sound of something heavy dragging against the stone floor; a tail? A shiver runs through her, sets her heart pounding. The dragon is home, just as she had hoped.

She steps into the inner-cave, into the dragon’s view, and her first glimpse of it, reclining against the far wall, is almost enough to make her forget the speech she had prepared.

“Pardon,” She begins, and falters. The dragon swivels its head to look at her, gold eyes bright in the firelight. It is  _ very _ large and  _ very _ green, and a bit like a tree in that sense, but also very unlike a tree, considering its sharp teeth and claws and ability to eat her.

“Pardon me.” The princess starts again, and pulls back her hood, tipping her head forward in a respectful bow, “I mean you no harm, and I seek no treasure. I only wanted to ask a favor, if I may.”

The dragon sits upright, seeming immediately much larger. It stares down at the princess, arching a brow in question, and for a moment the princess thinks that it may ignore her, or reach out its claws and kill her. The second would be preferable, if she gets a choice in the matter; she would really rather not have to come up with a second ingenious plan to keep surviving.

“A favor.” The dragon says after a tense moment, its eerie black tongue flicking up against its fangs, “What sort of favor?”

The princess finally takes her hand off the hilt of her blade, clasping it over her heart instead, feeling it pounding in her chest, “Hopefully one that you will find...favorable.”

The dragon laughs, a gravely sort of chuckle, “You’re funny.” It says, “I like that.”

The princess cracks a smile. She reaches below the neckline of her dress to pull the gold medallion bearing the royal crest back into view. The bright metal catches the dragon’s eye immediately, though it only looks at the crest briefly before meeting her eyes again.

“You’re a princess.” It says.

“ _ The _ princess.” She corrects, “But I would really rather not be, which is why I need a favor.”

The dragon looks doubtful. It leans in closer to the princess, taking another look at the crest against her collarbone, “I see. Suffering from the old ‘married off to a terrible man’ problem?”

The princess heaves a sigh of relief; this dragon  _ gets _ it, “Yes, a bit of that. Plus political unrest, and a witch’s curse, and a handful of assassination plots,  _ and _ the constant threat of being locked in a tower.”

“Oof.” The dragon says, wincing. It can relate, especially to the assassination plots. It seems that every other week someone is storming in trying to cut out its heart.

“Oof is right.” The princess says, shoulders sagging, “And chances of usurping power or running away to start a new life are looking slim, so I decided to look for an alternative solution. Which brings me back to that favor.”

The dragon nods in understanding, tail swishing lazily behind it, “Right, right. What do you need then? Destroy the castle? Eat the local prince? Burn a few records?”

“I need you to lay with me.”

The dragon’s wings flare out, fluttering in shock, “To what now?”

“To, well-” The princess hesitates, searching for a better turn of phrase, “Take me? Have your way with me?”

The dragon reels back, eyes wide, “You want me to  _ fuck _ you?”

“ _ That’s _ the phrase!” The princess cries, delighted, “Yes, I want you to fuck me.”

“But why-” The dragon sputters, “What does that have to do with- Not that you aren’t lovely but-”

The princess blushes and waves off the confused compliment, insisting, “Oh no,  _ you’re _ lovely. Your scales are such a nice color, and- goodness, I’m sorry, I’ve made you uncomfortable haven’t I?”

“No, no,” The dragon says, sounding bashful, “You simply… startled me.” It clears its throat with a hint of a roar and leans down again to speak to the princess on her level, “Now, mind, I’m not refusing this favor, but I must know, why? How will this help you break free of your...princess-ship?”

The princess shrugs grandly, saying, “No one will marry a ‘soiled’ princess, so that takes care of one problem.”

“Aha.”

“Plus I found a spell of impenetrability in a big old magic book that calls for the caster to imbibe dragon’s seed.”

“Impenetrability? The dragon asks, “Ironic, considering the task.”

The princess lets out a surprised laugh. She quickly covers her mouth with a gloved hand, “You’re funny too.” She says between her fingers, “I like that.” She looks the dragon over, from horns to scaled belly, her cheeks flushing, “And you’re about the size I anticipated.”

“Anticipated?” The dragon repeats, unsure if it should be insulted or- ah, no, judging from the hungry expression the princess is wearing, not offended at all, “How long have you been planning this?”

The princess smiles, chagrined, “Long enough to know what I can handle. I’ve been practicing- I can almost fit a whole fist inside myself.”

The dragon is charmed, if not slightly scandalized, by her boldness. It looks from her hand to its own cock, estimating. It’s a different shape, but close enough in diameter, so perhaps? “If you’re sure...”

“Here, I’ll show you.” The princess says, reaching up to unclasp her cloak, and the dragon’s mouth goes dry.

The princess sheds her clothes in smooth layers; gloves and cloak, dress and shoes, a delicate slip and a dangerous knife, until she is left standing naked in the firelight, only the gold medallion around her neck remaining. She drops lightly to her knees atop her rumpled cloak and slips a hand between her thighs.

The movement of her hand is nearly imperceptible at first, just a teasing twitch of her fingers, but after a moment she laughs breathlessly and changes the angle of her hand, “Who am I kidding?” She says, mostly to herself, “I’m already wet.”

The dragon watches, fascinated and slightly awed, as the princess works two, then three fingers into herself with practiced ease. She spreads her legs that much wider, withdrawing her fingers for a moment to rotate her wrist. Her skin is glistening wet, all across her palm and in between her legs, and the dragon must stifle the urge to lick her clean. 

After a breath the princess is back to work sliding a fourth finger in alongside the first three. It’s difficult to discern from the angle, but the dragon can guess at when she tries to fit her thumb in as well from the way she whimpers, her expression one of focus and determination. 

“It really is…  _ quite _ difficult to do this on my own.” She explains, all the while maneuvering the majority of her hand into her body as if she’s done it a hundred times, which, by now, the dragon suspects might be true, “Not the stretch,” She clarifies, “But my- ah- my wrist does not like bending very much.”

“Understandably.” The dragon murmurs, salivating at the sight of her.  _ This _ is a princess the dragon would allow to ride on its back, to fight alongside it, to bare its young, if she could. Her body is small compared to its own, but her hips look sturdy, her legs strong. She forges ahead, working herself open as wide as she can, enough that the dragon can imagine its own cock would fit inside without much trouble.

“That should do it.” She says after another minute or so of careful thrusting. She withdraws her hand, slicked from palm to fingertips in her own fluids, and braces her other hand against the stone floor to stand. She steps closer, her gaze falls to the dragon’s crotch where its tapered cock is swelling to stand upright, softer and darker than the rest of its scaled body.

“May I?” The princess asks, and the dragon rumbles its approval. She drops her still-wet hand to its stiffening cock, brushing her knuckles along the length of it before wrapping her fingers around the head, getting a feel for the size. It’s easily the width of her forearm, already secreting some kind of slick fluid on all sides, and seeing it in her hold sends a thrill through her; it’s everything she’d hoped for.

She swipes her fingers across the slippery tip and starts up a rhythm, working as much of the length as she can fit her palm around. Above her the dragon growls a pleased sound and she looks up to see it watching her, golden eyes lidded.

“Whenever you’re ready.” She says gently, letting go of the dragon’s cock and moving to climb into its lap.

The dragon offers her a hand up with one claw, smiling toothily as she first straddles one of its thighs, finding her balance before trying to get into position, “You know princess,” It says, teasing, “It occurs to me that if  _ imbibing _ dragon seed is the goal, drinking it may be more direct.”

The princess snorts a laugh and braces herself against the dragon’s chest, sidling one leg over to its other thigh to hover just above its cock, “Cheeky.” She scolds, but she’s smiling mischievously, “If this method doesn’t work I’ll take that under consideration.”

The dragon scoffs, “Methinks the lady simply has a...  _ deep _ need to be filled.”

The princess’ breath catches. Her nails press harmlessly into the scales of the dragon’s chest, “So flowery,” She says, “You could just say I want to be fucked.” She lowers herself slowly onto the tip of the dragon’s cock, taking as much of the length as her body will immediately allow. 

And it is  _ quite _ a lot to take. She has practiced with her own hands, but it’s another matter entirely to gradually let go and allow gravity to sink her down onto a solid foot of slick dragon flesh. It stretches her walls, filling her so completely she forgets to breathe, to even think. Her body seems to move on its own, hips rolling, thighs straining.

Riding the dragon’s cock is a process, the princess lifting herself shakily up each time only to come down a little harder, a little faster, gasping with each drop. The gold medallion at her throat bounces with the motion, twisting and catching the light of the fire.

The dragon hisses at the pressure of the princess’ cunt around its cock, restrained, “Are you  _ sure _ that doesn’t hurt?” It asks softly, claws hovering at the princess’ sides as if to reach out and help.

The princess shakes her head, hair already beginning to stick to her face in sweat-dampened strands, “It feels incredible.” She pants, and to prove the point grinds her hips down that much further, “Gods, that’s good. Just give me a moment to, ah- adjust.”

The dragon growls a low affirmative, simply sitting back to enjoy the warmth of the princess around its cock, the pressure of her hands against its scales. It watches her steady rise and fall, slowly but surely picking up pace, sees her muscles spasm and shake with sustained effort. Soon her skin is shining with sweat as she slumps forward against its chest, working her hips backward and down, trying to fuck herself deeper on its cock. Her gasps and breathy moans turn to whines of frustration and the dragon strokes a claw under her chin, encouraging her to look up and meet its eyes.

“Is this-” She pants out, “At all good for you?”

The dragon nods fervently, “It’s very nice!”

The princess makes a dissatisfied face, “Only nice?” She pushes off the dragon’s chest to sit upright again, taking a deep breath before saying, “I do need that seed eventually, and I can only keep this up for so long.” She smiles up at the dragon, vaguely embarrassed, “Not to mention I was hoping you would find this a little more than just ‘nice.’”

The dragon hums thoughtfully, dipping down into a growl as it considers, “Believe me, you  _ will _ get that seed,” It promises, “But if you’re growing tired, I can take over the bulk of the work.”

It reaches out to close its claws carefully over the princess’ hips then, holding on firmly with the soft pads beneath its sharper points. It lifts the princess gently up, as if she weighs no more than a bunch of flowers, and, upon reaching the head of its cock, guides her back down.

The princess lets out a cry, and for a moment the dragon fears it has hurt her, but no sooner has it loosened its hold on her hips has she pressed her own small hands over its claws, pressing intently.

“Do that again,” She pleads, “Keep doing that.”

So the dragon does. It holds tight to the princess and maneuvers her up and down the length of its cock, finding a comfortable pace and redoubling its efforts with sharp little rolls of its hips, thrusting up each time that it drops her down, huffing in pleasure.

She shouts with every other thrust, her breath catching in her throat, individual sounds melding together into a mindless string of moans. Her fingers scrabble against the dragon’s forearms, her short nails a pleasant scratch against its leathery skin and scales.

“It’s so  _ big.”  _ She cries, head tipped back in ecstasy.

The dragon stifles a laugh, saying, “You haven’t even gotten it all in.”

At this the princess throws a hand over her mouth, muffling her own sob as she comes, shivering from head to toe. Her muscles tighten around the dragon’s cock, still hard inside her, deliciously tight and even wetter now.

The dragon waits a moment, letting her catch her breath, before shifting its weight, tipping her back slightly, “May I?”

The princess nods dazedly, “Whatever you have to do.” She pants, “I need you to- I have to have that seed-”

The dragon gathers her up in its lap only to gently lay her back atop her own pile of clothes, her hips grazing the cool stone floor for an instant before it hefts them up, holding her still while it balances between back legs, tail, wings, and sinks its cock in her down to the base.

The princess wails, toes curling, chest heaving. The medallion of the royal crest sits sideways, awkward, against her skin, and with a decisive movement the dragon reaches up to catch the chain holding it and breaks it with one claw. The gold clatters to the ground and the princess watches it go, smiling wryly.

“Oh I  _ definitely _ like you.” She says in a breathless rush, and then the dragon is drawing back, thrusting into her again, setting a pace that leaves her whimpering. The strength of it rocks her small body, and the dragon holds her down gingerly, a set of claws poised over each arm, to keep her in place.

It nuzzles its snout down against her neck as it fucks into her, the low growl in its throat vibrating against her skin. It’s better suited for this position; having the princess in its lap made for a wonderful show, but there’s something about laying a mate down on the floor of a lair that scratches a certain itch. From here the dragon can fit fully inside of her, right down to the base of its cock.

It quickens its pace, the rush of orgasm fast approaching, edging it toward mindless movements, and when it finally hits the dragon roars. The sound echoes through the cave, still resounding as a flood of seed fills the princess, thick and hot inside her.

Something is triggered- the spell she spoke of? Whatever it is, it casts dancing lights over the princess’ skin, painting her in a shimmering pattern of scales. She flushes all over, eyes rolling back as heat overwhelms her. Still in the dragon’s hold, its cock buried deep inside her, she writhes.

She comes a second time with a soft gasp, and after a moment the lights die out, leaving only a trace of iridescent scale shapes behind. She lays still against the stone floor, gasping for breath, and the dragon watches in fascination.

“Let me up.” She says hoarsely, and the dragon releases her arms, backs up so its cock slips free. Its seed leaks out in a rush, coating the princess’ thighs before slowing to a sticky trickle. The princess sighs contentedly, and, once she catches her breath, blindly reaches back to where she left her boots and knife. 

She takes hold of the knife and presses her thumb experimentally to the blade. When her skin doesn’t break she presses harder, a vicious jab, but no cut is made, no blood rises. Her skin is whole and perfect, gently shining where the new scale pattern catches the light.

“Impenetrable.” She says in awe, and shows her uninjured hand to the dragon, “Thank you so much. If there is any way I can repay this favor….”

The dragon shakes its head, murmuring, “It was hardly a favor. It was fun.”

The princess sits up carefully, wincing slightly at a variety of muscle aches, “It  _ was _ fun.” She agrees, smiling teasingly “It’s a shame I don’t need more dragon’s seed or we could make this a regular thing.”

“Well,” The dragon reasons, “It couldn’t hurt to refresh that spell every now and then.”

“You raise a good point.” The princess agrees, lying back down as her shaky legs protest any further movement, “I apologize for taking up your floor space by the way. I’ll be along shortly.”

The dragon laughs and flops down a few feet away, its weight shaking the walls, “Take your time,” It offers, “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”

“Thank you.” She sighs again, settling in comfortably to admire the shift of light over her bespelled skin.

Beside the fire the princess and the dragon rest, surrounded by treasures and safe from the world outside.

.

.

.


End file.
